A Moment in Time - ME1
by flyingphoenix51
Summary: Shepard is on Feros and the botanical tyrant is dead and what is the deal with these Asari and the attraction to play with her mind. Marissa Shepard meets Shiala. *Reviews are always helpful. Thank you!


Mass Effect is owned by BioWare.

Shepard is on Feros and the botanical tyrant is dead and what is the deal with these Asari and the attraction to play with her mind. Marissa Shepard meets Shiala.

* * *

The Thorian plummeted to its death. Shepard had a moment of guilt as she realized she had just killed probably the most ancient being in the galaxy. If it had given her a chance, she might have been able to save it, but the moment passed quickly as Marissa processed the day's events and decided guilt was worthless as this creature needed its tyranny terminated. Fai Dan's actions demonstrated that the creature that lay at the bottom of the pit was an enemy.

In front of her, Garrus and Wrex peered over the edge of the floor as a final thud echoed up the walls. As her ears and brain processed a thump from behind her, Shepard quickly turned. The fear of getting puked on and scratched at by another Thorian creeper had her on a very sharp edge. But instead of a zombie, before her stood an Asari; re-born from a wall-bound Thorian sludge pod. A tingle crept up Marissa's spine; pure repulsion of Thorian creepers, the toxic phlegm that covered her armor, the smell of mold, decay, and death, and the thought of being the DNA slave to a botanical sadist. Shepard knew this day would be the stage for future nightmares!

Shiala was the Asari's name and she had been one of Matriarch Benezia's disciples; traded to the Thorian by Saren for the Cipher. She had knowledge of what Saren was after and of the Protheans. The vision burned into Marissa's mind from the beacon on Eden Prime might be made clearer with information held by Shiala.

"So the Thorian taught Saren to think like a Prothean?"

Shiala spoke of the Thorian, its endemic ancestral memory, and how that information could not be described but experienced.

"I need that knowledge to stop Saren," said Shepard.

"There is a way. I can transfer the knowledge from my mind to yours, as I did with Saren," replied Shiala.

From her experiences so far, Shepard was weary of being embraced as the depressing images burned in her mind were pulled to the surface. Shepard didn't mind when Liara melded their minds; she thought that Liara would find some answers about Saren and the Protheans; but what bothered Shepard were the hours afterwards; all she could feel was fear and pain.

"Try to relax, Commander. Slow, deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another."

Shiala moved closer to Shepard. This gesture created a fight reaction as she was still unsure of this stranger. She quickly looked to Garrus; he had no alarm in his eyes just curiosity; then to Wrex; who looked bored, eyes darted around for danger. Since neither the battlemaster nor detective seemed to be on alert, Shepard allowed herself to breath. Shiala's purple hued skin illuminated with red fire; the dark skin around her eyes drew Marissa's complete attention; the rest of the world faded from awareness.

"Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit."

Shepard felt her body temperature rise as it did with Liara, but this time there was electricity too as Shiala stepped closer. Maybe this varied between Asari or maybe it was a more mature technique. The connection sharped; heat, electricity, colors were more vivid, all her senses hyper focused; she felt turned on all around. She wanted Shiala to touch her, hold her. Then she felt something incredible; Shepard felt Shiala's heart beat within her own.

"We are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe, Commander. Embrace Eternity!"

Shiala's eyes turned black!

When the Prothean vision took hold of Shepard, the agony, screaming, buzzing, and pain weren't as intense; it felt more manageable, like she could control it unlike before. The images were clearer, more detailed; machines, people, fire, death, planets destroyed, darkness took hold, then the Reaper.

Shepard opened her eyes; the heat and shocks faded quickly; she suddenly felt cold and alone. Shiala looked at her confused at first, then angry; as if she found something and felt lied to. Shepard was confused then angry; her emotions mirrored Shiala's as if they were still connected. As quickly as the anger rose, it fell and neutralized. Shepard still didn't understand what the Asari could see when they were melded and she hoped her entire life wasn't on display in those moments, otherwise Liara knew a lot more about her then she wanted.

"I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren. The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now."

Shiala decided to stay with the colonists at Zhu's Hope in order to help re-build and Shepard knew then that this woman was on their side in this battle. She was grateful for the cipher even though she didn't know what it meant yet, but hopefully Liara could make some sense out of it later.

On their way back to the Normandy, Garrus pulled Shepard aside and asked about the meld.

"Shepard, what did it feel like?"

"Warm mostly with some jolts of electricity. The most interesting part was I felt Shiala's heartbeat. Why do you ask?"

"When we get back to the ship, I want to download the readings I got from my visor and show them to you. It was incredible; the shifts in your vitals and heat signature. You say you felt her heartbeat? That would explain the double pulse I saw. It seems it's true, you do meld. It was beautiful."


End file.
